Sem Edward
by Clahh Cullen
Summary: E se Bella chega-se tarde demais a Volterra? Como se sentiria ela, sabendo que o amor da sua vida tinha morrido? Como seria Sem Edward? One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

.com/watch?v=ZrZxDwykFB0&feature=related

(Oiçam… Tem tudo a ver com a fic!!! Música: Mariah Carey -Withou you)

Ou

.com/watch?v=bXNmIjjZfcc&feature=related

(É a mesma música, mas cantada por a Leona Lewis! Ela canta muitissimo!!!)

A dor entranhara-se no meu peito e por consequência, também em meu coração. A escuridão predominava-me e já não sentia nada.

O momento fora fatídico. E a culpa tinha sido minha. Não queria pensar nisso! Não conseguia pensar nisso!

Queria ter tido forças….Queria ter conseguido…E agora, por culpa da minha estúpida humanidade, ele já não está mais comigo. O meu mundo parou e o meu coração deixou de bater no momento em que mataram Edward.

A dor predominava-me. Já nada me fazia sorrir. As lágrimas corriam por cada palavra de apoio que me tentavam dar.

Alice e Esme choraram comigo a sua perda e apoiavam-me…Mas nada, nada o traria de volta e eu sabia disso!

Viver num mundo onde ele não existe, não é mundo…é inferno. E por isso mesmo, hoje estava á beira do maldito penhasco, que antes, tinha originado toda esta dor. Mas agora, o motivo não mais era o mesmo.

Se antes estava ali para me divertir, agora estava em busca de ir ter com Edward!

As lágrimas corriam fortes enquanto pensava nele enquanto olhava para o mar, que tinha uma corrente tão forte como a minha dor interior. Eu o amava. Eu amava o seu jeito. Eu amava a fase bipolar dele. Eu amava o jeito carinhoso e romântico de ele ser comigo. Eu amava o seu cheiro, os seus lábios, os seus beijos cuidadosos….Eu amava tudo nele. Todos os carinhos que ele me dera em tempos estavam tatuados no meu coração. E agora….Ele tinha-se ido!

Não era possível! Como puderam matar a criatura mais perfeita deste planeta? Como puderam tirar a "vida" ao homem que nunca fizera nada de mal? Como puderam…

Em meio de pensamentos , os soluços vieram e as lágrimas cada vezes mais ferozes caiam. A dor interior era intensa demais. Insuportavel. Nada que eu fize-se o traria de volta, e só de pensar que nunca mais o tocaria, beijaria ou até mesmo veria, o meu coração não aguentou.

A dor era em demasia. Não havia mais lágrimas. EU já não tinha vida, eu tinha morrido no mesmo dia que ele. Naquela maldita terra chamada Volterra. Fazia hoje uma semana. E agora…eu iria ter com ele.

"- Bella, eu não conseguiria viver comigo mesmo se alguma vez te magoasse. Não sabes como isso me tem atormentado.

Baixou o olhar envergonhado.

Só a ideia de te ver quieta, branca, fria…para nunca mais ver o rubor nas tuas faces coradas, para nunca mais ver aquele rasgo de intuição nos teus olhos sempre que não te deixas enganar pelos meus fingimentos…seria insuportável.

Ergueu os seus sublimes e angustiados olhos para os fixar nos meus.

-Agora, és a coisa mais importante para mim. A coisa mais importante desde sempre."

Esta era uma das melhores memorias que eu tinha. Parece agora um passado longínquo. Na altura era ele que não conseguiria viver com a ideia de me ver morta. Agora sou eu. Não conseguia sequer pensar que ele já não estava mais comigo.

E assim saltei. Não esperei chegar á agua tão rápido, mas em segundos lá estava. Agora sem Jacob para me salvar ou Edward para se sentir culpado outra vez.

Chegara a minha hora. A hora de ir ter com o amor da minha vida. Com o único que fazia o meu coração bater ou os meus pulmões repirarem.

O mar engoliu-me rapidamente , a corrente estava tão forte que logo bati com a cabeça numa rocha pontiaguda.

A escuridão tomou-me de novo. Mas agora era outro tipo de escuridão. Era sem dor. Sem qualquer sentimento.

Mal abri os olhos vi-o. Eu tinha morrido. Mas agora estava ao lado de Edward.

-Eu amo-te! Desculpa…-Sussurrou ele, me beijando em seguida.

Nós estávamos destinados. Na vida…ou na morte.


	2. Chapter 2

Oieee! Gente! Não…Não é mais um capitulo, mas sim um pedido de Ajudaaaa!

Amores do meu Core grande e Lindo…AHHHH! SEM AR FOI NOMEADAAA PARA UM PREMIOOOO! AHHHHHHHH!!!! TOU SUPER FELIIIZZZZ!

Pois é…Ela foi nomeada para melhor One Shot seguindo o livro sem Lemon! GENTE TOU SALTANDO AQUIIII!

Ajuda esta pobre Autora e VOTAMMMM???? Gente…Linkinho aqui…. Seguro! AUAUAUAUA Não custa nada e eu ficarei IMENSAMENTE FELIZZ! =D

*http*://w*ww.*enquetes*.*com*.*br*/*popen*que*t**?i*d=*909*12*5*

Sem astriscos…:P

Por favorzinhoooooo, com olhindos do gato das botas do Shrekkk! *.*

Obrigada…Estou contando com vcs! =D

Beijinhos ;*


End file.
